1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to growth factors and specifically to a new member of the transforming growth factor beta (TGF-xcex2) superfamily, which is denoted, growth diferentiation factor, Lefty-2.
2. Description of Related Art
The transforming growth factor xcex2 (TGF-xcex2) superfamily encompasses a group of structurally-related proteins which affect a wide range of differentiation processes during embryonic development. The family includes, Mullerian inhibiting substance (MIS), which is required for normal male sex development (Behringer, et al., Nature, 345:167, 1990), Drosophila decapentaplegic (DPP) gene product, which is required for dorsal-ventral axis formation and morphogenesis of the imaginal disks (Padgett, et al., Nature, 325:81-84, 1987), the Xenopus Vg-1 gene product, which localizes to the vegetal pole of eggs (Weeks, et al., Cell, 51:861-867, 1987), the activins (Mason, et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 135:957-964, 1986), which can induce the formation of mosoderm and anterior structures in Xenopus embryos (Thomsen, et al., Cell, 63:485 1990), GDNF, which can promote the survival of motor neurons and midbrain dopaminergic neurons (Lin, et al., Science, 260:1130, 1993; Tomae, et al., Nature, 373:335, 1995; Beck, et al., Nature, 373:339, 1995; Henderson, et al., Science, 266:1062, 1994; Van, et al., Nature, 373:341, 1995; Oppenheim, et al., Nature, 373:344, 1995) and the bone morphogenetic proteins (BMPs, osteogenin, OP-1) which can induce de novo cartilage and bone formation (Sampath, et al., J. Biol. Chem., 265:13198, 1990). The TGF-xcex2s can influence a variety of differentiation processes, including adipogenesis, myogenesis, chondrogenesis, hematopoiesis, and epithelial cell differentiation (for review, see Massague, Cell 49:437, 1987).
The proteins of the TGF-xcex2 family are initially synthesized as a large precursor protein which subsequently undergoes proteolytic cleavage at a cluster of basic residues approximately 110-140 amino acids from the C-terminus. The C-terminal regions, or mature regions, of the proteins are all structurally related and the different family members can be classified into distinct subgroups based on the extent of their homology. Although the homologies within particular subgroups range from 70% to 90% amino acid sequence identity, the homologies between subgroups are significantly lower, generally ranging from only 20% to 50%. In each case, the active species appears to be a disulfide-linked dimer of C-terminal fragments. Studies have shown that when the pro-region of a member of the TGF-xcex2 family is coexpressed with a mature region of another member of the TGF-xcex2 family, intracellular dimerization and secretion of biologically active homodimers occur (Gray, A., and Matson, A., Science, 247:1328, 1990). Additional studies by Hammonds, et al., (Molec. Endocrin. 5:149, 1991) showed that the use of the BMP-2 pro-region combined with the BMP-4 mature region led to dramatically improved expression of mature BMP-4. For most of the family members that have been studied, the homodimeric species has been found to be biologically active, but for other family members, like the inhibins (Ling, et al., Nature, 321:779, 1986) and the TGF-xcex2s (Cheifetz, et al., Cell, 48:409, 1987), heterodimers have also been detected, and these appear to have different biological properties than the respective homodimers.
Identification of new factors that are tissue-specific in their expression pattern will provide a greater understanding of that tissue""s development and function.
The present invention provides a cell growth and differentiation factor, Lefty-2, a polynucleotide sequence which encodes the factor, and antibodies which are bind to the factor. This factor appears to relate to various cell proliferative disorders.
Thus, in one embodiment, the invention provides a method for detecting a cell proliferative disorder which is associated with Lefty-2. In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for treating a cell proliferative or immunologic disorder by suppressing or enhancing Lefty-2 activity.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for identifying Lefty-2 receptor polypeptide comprising incubating components comprising Lefty-2 polypeptide and a cell expressing a receptor or a soluble receptor under conditions sufficient to allow the Lefty-2 to bind to the receptor; measuring the binding of the Lefty-2polypeptide to the receptor; and isolating the receptor. Methods of isolating the receptors are described in more detail in the Examples section.